Officially Family
by Marymel
Summary: Another "Jackson" story. Morgan, Greg and Jackson officially become a family. Lame summary, but hopefully you'll like the story!


**Jackson's my original character, but I don't own CSI. **

**Well...since I wrote about the wedding and that Morgan wants to adopt Jackson, I thought it was only right to write this story. I think Greg would make an awesome dad, and he and Morgan are adorable together. So I hope you all like this story. Please review!**

Jackson Sanders legs clanked against the chair in the courtroom as he listened to Judge Ann Robards talk about how his dad and stepmother were now a family. All Jackson knew was that Morgan wanted to adopt him. His dad Greg said it would be what the grown-ups call 'official', or for good. Jackson just knew he loved his father and stepmother very, very much and was very happy in his family.

Jackson's legs swung against the chair as he looked up at his dad and Morgan. He loved them very much. He looked back at his grandparents, Morgan's father, and his extended family at the lab that were all seated in the courtroom. They all wanted to be there for him and his family. Greg was so thankful that they all loved him, Morgan and Jackson so much.

"Daddy, are we official family now?" Jackson asked impatiently.

Greg smiled at his son. "No, not yet."

Jackson looked up at Judge Robards, who smiled gently at him. "Jackson, do you love your father and Morgan."

"Yes!" Jackson answered. He looked up at Morgan, who was smiling softly.

Judge Robards smiled at the little boy. "I can tell your father loves you. He takes good care of you, even if sometimes you don't want to eat your vegetables and go to bed, right."

"Yes!" Jackson said. All the adults laughed softly.

"And you love Morgan, right?"

"Yes!" Jackson looked at Morgan and Greg, who were both smiling at the sweet child. Jackson smiled. "Eben if she's not my real mommy, she's my mama." Morgan fought back tears.

"And does Morgan do what a good mom should do?" Judge Robards asked him.

Jackson thought for a moment. "Yes! She, um...she cooks for me an' daddy, an' reads me stories an' plays wif me."

"And does she make sure you get to bed on time, take your bath, eat your vegetables...all of that?"

"Yeah, that too," Jackson answered as he impatiently kicked his legs. "I love daddy an' mama."

Greg held Jackson's hand, and the little boy smiled and clambered onto his father's lap. "I love you, Jacks," Greg whispered.

"I love you, too," Morgan said.

Judge Robards smiled at the young family. "I have heard from various friends and relatives of yours, Jackson. They all say that you have thrived with your father and with Morgan. They say that they love you very much. I've also heard from the child's maternal grandmother, who says that she supports Mrs. Sanders bid for adoption." Susan Adams had sent the judge a letter saying that Morgan had been more of a mother to Jackson than her own daughter, Riley. And that, as much as it hurt to say her daughter was never much of a parent, she supported Morgan's adoption of her grandson.

The judge looked at Morgan. "Mrs. Sanders...the court recognizes that you and the boy's biological father are a strong family unit for Jackson. You love him, yes...but you also take care of him and teach him to be strong, to be kind, and to respect. You are one-half of a stable relationship that is totally devoted to that child."

Morgan nodded, "Yes, your honor." She smiled at Greg and Jackson.

Judge Robards smiled at Jackson and Greg. "You all have shown to the court that you are committed to each other and to the child, Jackson Hojem Sanders." Looking at Morgan, she said, "You have proven that you love that child. You show more care and concern for him than for yourself, like any good parent should do. You have become this child's parent. This court agrees that you and Mr. Sanders are the best possible custodial parents for Jackson, and approves your petition for adoption."

Morgan and Greg both smiled at each other, and Greg wrapped his arms around Jackson and kissed his cheek.

Judge Robards looked at the little boy squirming in his father's lap. "Jackson?" The little boy looked up at the woman behind the bench. "You are officially family _now_."

Jackson smiled widely. "Yes!" He hugged his father and new mother as everyone in the courtroom cheered.

Morgan hugged her son and Greg wrapped his arms around both of them. Greg had never felt more blessed in his life, knowing he had his family.

Jackson wrapped his arms around Morgan's neck and gave her a big kiss on the cheek. "I love you, Mama!"

Morgan cradled Jackson in her arms and smiled. "I love you, son."

**The End.**


End file.
